


You Traitor

by Franklin_With_Needles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Depression, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, F/M, Keith is a little bitch, Lance is an anxious but confident depressed noodle, M/M, Weird Professional academies, a bisexual noodle, but he’s a nice bitch, more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklin_With_Needles/pseuds/Franklin_With_Needles
Summary: Note: This is an alternate universe where the Voltron group are a bunch of middleschool - highschool kids within a ‘prestigious’ academy that specializes within different topics. Hunk is in Football, while taking main classes such as cooking, and Pidge is in computer engineering while hiding as a boy to be able to join the boys’ basketball team.Keith is with Lance in their main course of Basketball, along with Shiro and Adam being coaches and both competing to who may be the better pilot.





	You Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an alternate universe where the Voltron group are a bunch of middleschool - highschool kids within a ‘prestigious’ academy that specializes within different topics. Hunk is in Football, while taking main classes such as cooking, and Pidge is in computer engineering while hiding as a boy to be able to join the boys’ basketball team.  
Keith is with Lance in their main course of Basketball, along with Shiro and Adam being coaches and both competing to who may be the better pilot.

> Lance wouldn’t lie to himself— he was extremely elated, chin positioned high while big eyes marvelled at the academy affront of him. It’s marble columns are chipped lightly, years of use tearing away the foundation of the school. Such glorious fountains were stationed in the middle of the cement tiled courtyard, where Lance was standing like a weed among stalks of sunflowers. The school felt like _Goliath_ compared to him. He worked hard for this, hours and times where he didn’t see the sun for days because he was studying. 

Lance McClain! Studying. It was an thick thought to swallow, perhaps because Lance had swiftly moved within the grades of middle school without picking up a book when an upcoming test was around the corner; he passed with near flying colours, said his teacher, if he only studied then he would’ve reached excellence in his test. But this school, Voltron Academy, was one of the many schools that may rivalled Harvard— except for it’s concept that it means to teach highschoolers to prepare for those universities. 

Students drifted by, on scooters or by foot, and they were all in groups. Groups of three or four, adorned by the different school uniforms. Red, for sportsmanship— someone whose category is in the soldiers, sports, all things that included one with extreme exercise. Blue was an underdog of Red, more focusing with being a jet pilot, a cadet and otherwise definite smaller than Red. 

Green and Yellow, they were the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to the school. Important but in the background, it was incredibly shocking that the school -originally the school was designed for sports, but one of the board-members decided that such a big school could be for multiple uses - included such courses that involved computer engineering, and cooking classes as well as the two connecting to the main courses of sports. 

It was Red that Lance was aiming for, and during the orientation it will be revealed which group he got into: blue or red. Some part of him, the confident part is screaming at him. He did good, he did amazing on the test. <strike>but he didn’t</strike>

Lance finds himself trembling, and it’s only until someone bumps into him that he moves his achy legs forwards - and into the depths of the school

* * *

The school was far more modern than Lance could imagine. He could see a boy, from the age of thirteen he seemed, who was tinkering with some machine connected with thick wires to a slab of metal. Upon further inspection, Lance stumbled by and could see little intricate details of indescribable letters that glowed with a vibrant blue. 

“Interesting, isn’t it?” The boy asked, his voice much more higher than Lance has expected. 

The kid pushed up his spectacles, and smiled. 

“Pidge.” _Pidge_?! Lance found himself near snickering at the boy’s name, but nonetheless hid it to the best of his ability.

Pidge caught onto Lance’s amused twitching smile and sighed, stretching his hand out. Lance was sure to take it, better impressions on this bird-boy. 

“Lance Mcclain.” 

“You laugh at my name and yet you’re named after a pointy wooden shaft used by calvary soldiers? I’d say check your own name for a bit and then come back.”

Lance couldn’t sputter out a word, and Pidge caught on. He laughed heartily, and stood up from his chair. 

“Hey, nice to meet you, Lance. What do you say about going to the orientation now? I know where it is, I attended my brother’s.” 

A bell rang off in Lance’s head. Perhaps this lanky, but green sassy goblin could show him the way. Yet some part of this goblin could murder Lance; either way, it didn’t sound too good to get killed by a kid or get lead into the room full of kids by now. 

Fuck it, Lance supposes to himself. 

* * *

He didn’t get into Red. 

It’s crashing upon him like waves, and he feels so... disorganized. He’s never felt so low, so disappointed. _It’s _screaming at him, saying, ‘if you had listened to me than this would be less painful. If only you worked harder instead of hanging out with your sister the other day.’ 

But he still smiles. He smiles so much it makes his cheeks sting with frustration and it burns his eyes with tears. But he’s also happy too, underneath all the agony, he’s happy. He’s got in, he appreciates that they’ve saved a spot for him but then he’s angry and flushing red.

Keith, his name is. Black hair, bushy mullet, red gown adorned with gold lining. He looks emotionless, sociopathic, yet unbelievably annoying. He shows no appreciation towards the fact that he got into Red. No one - barely anyone - gets into Red, barely anyone but the top of the top who are beyond happiness when they’ve been called to stage, yet many go to Blue. So close, yet so far. Now this kid, this brave, tall and lanky kid isn’t even grinning or even twitching a lovely smile. 

It’s from that point on that Lance declares (unofficially) that Keith is his rival. 

* * *


End file.
